


真心话与大冒险 2

by tykoya



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tykoya/pseuds/tykoya
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

真心话与大冒险 2  
ABO架空。  
你们想着不同性格的洋哥，用不同的身份爱着小辉就好。  
我是真心爱洋岳。  
======

岳明辉问李梓洋身上怎么还背了个包，对方简洁地说了句“方便”，岳明辉想着自己也不可能百分百了解他，于是也没追问。  
路上他放了最近下载的歌，李梓洋还跟着一起打节拍，岳明辉兴致来了也一边开一边唱。  
李梓洋有些习惯和喜好都跟李振洋一样，这一晚上除了少说话，岳明辉虽然觉得有点说不上来的感觉，倒也没察觉出太大的异样。

他们去的是一家新开的酒吧，布置得另类别致，外国人也多，加上酒水促销，场子气氛热络得很。  
岳明辉喝得眼角都开了桃花，和李梓洋聊了些篮球比赛和发小同学的事情。  
李梓洋觉得他这人还挺有趣的，再一想他也帮了他哥这么多年，现在公司上轨道了也没有争权夺势，怪不得他哥能为了他教训自己要客气点。  
李梓洋又问了他对政治时事、中美之间关系的见解，虽然和自己说不上是意见一致，但是也有让他觉得角度新颖的地方。  
岳明辉用胳膊撑着脑袋，看今天晚上的李振洋。  
他们白天是个正经的上班族，出来放松的时候李振洋有时候也穿的像个花花公子，戴点装饰品。他虽然见过他戴耳环的样子，却没见过今晚这副耳环的款式，有点大胆特异。  
岳明辉忍不住伸手去摸了一下，问他：“哪买的？怎么以前没见你戴过。”  
李梓洋抿了一口酒，说：“你喜欢？送给你。”  
岳明辉笑意盈盈地说：“我不要，你戴着好看。”  
他的腔调介于爷们和撒娇之间，李梓洋仿佛酒精上脑似地想去摸摸他的喉咙，中途被岳明辉拍掉。  
“别闹，”岳明辉起身去舞池。  
他知道李振洋不爱跳，所以只是向他示意了一下就踩着节奏蹦进了舞池中央。

李梓洋今晚确实也不太想动，他在美国的时候为了迎合别人融入气氛，已经勉强过自己跳了很多次舞，参加过很多聚会。  
不能说他身不由人。华人要混进美国模特圈必须比美籍人更努力，付出更多。  
可是回到国内了，能随心所欲的时候他就不想动了。

他看着岳明辉在炫目的舞池中扭着有力的腰肢，挥动着韵律的节拍，和他周围的人渐渐打起交道。  
有红发的娇小男子钻到他胸膛前，有黑皮肤的脏辫洋妞和他贴背热舞。  
李梓洋全部看在眼里，他想知道到底哪种才能对得上岳明辉的胃口，才能俘虏他的怀抱。  
可真的出现了一个高大的Alpha贴上岳明辉的背，还情se地摸上他腰肢的时候，李梓洋皱起了眉头。  
那人的五官立体，白衬衣的长袖挽起一半露出青筋突显的手臂，那身形一看就是个常年泡在健身房的壮汉。  
岳明辉没推开他，还和他侧头交谈起来。  
李梓洋觉得，行吧，现在他知道岳明辉的口味了。  
那就够了，自己再坐不下去了。

岳明辉也喜欢健身，就是有时候太忙了，营养跟不上所以肌肉增得不快。  
背后这位Alpha已经对他释放了一点薄荷味，凭他背上感受到的这身肌肉，如果应从的话今晚估计体验还不错。  
他摸上环在腰间的手臂，贴近他鬓角问他Beta介意吗？  
对方回他，再好不过。  
毫不意外的答案。同时兼备双性性器，怀孕率又低，谁不爱这种one night stand的好对象。  
想到这里他琢磨着等会把车钥匙给李振洋得了，只能让他先开回去了。  
没想到“李振洋”已经走到了自己面前，一手卡住自己的腰把他给带出来，还顺着音乐节奏转了个身，把原本贴在自己背后的肌肉哥隔开了。  
肌肉哥识趣地去找下一个猎物，李梓洋扶着岳明辉腰开始带着他跳舞。  
“你怎么回事？”岳明辉问他。  
李振洋以前从不这样，岳明辉喝了酒的脑袋有点转不动了。  
可惜换了曲目的舞池，重音跑轰隆轰隆得让人听不清话，李梓洋干脆直接把他带出舞池，拉他继续喝酒。  
出了舞池，岳明辉再没有问他的勇气。他怕问了，李振洋清醒过来，不再表现出占有欲了怎么办。  
他点了两杯“教父”，这酒后劲有点大，他依稀记得有次李振洋喝断片了。  
岳明辉现在壮着酒胆，就刚才李振洋的表现，他想破釜沉舟一次。  
待李振洋也喝得眼睛泛红后，岳明辉搭扯着他出了酒吧开了房。

====

如果岳明辉今晚上的对手是李振洋，可能他还有占据主动权的可能性。  
可惜今晚上他对上的是李梓洋，在国外私人的那些明的暗的派对上什么酒局没碰过。李梓洋被他推倒在床上的时候比他还清醒。  
李梓洋是有点兴奋的。小野猫骑在他身上，把他的衬衣从裤带里抽出来，推上去，摸着他的腹肌像摸着宝物一样专注，然后舔着嘴唇解开了他的裤腰带，手扯下内裤扶起半勃的性器。  
岳明辉到这时候还小心地看了李梓洋一眼。  
然后在李梓洋的视线中，岳明辉伸出了湿滑的舌头在龟头舔弄打圈。  
岳明辉嘴里流出好多口水，吸着越发粗硬的东西津津有味，把那东西含在脸颊抽动的时候，右手还一直在茎部打圈。  
李梓洋抓着他的头发，摸着他的后颈撩拨他，不然自己就得马上缴械了。  
岳明辉许是含久了都不见他射，迷迷瞪瞪地开始用自己毛茸茸的脑袋拱着李梓洋的肩窝，舔着他脖子，企图闻出点信息素。  
李梓洋咬着牙故意不放，任由岳明辉湿漉漉的下体来回蹭着他的小腹。  
岳明辉着急了，软泥一般的声音喊他洋洋。  
“一次就好，求你了，好不好。”  
李梓洋奇怪了一整晚的疑问终于有点眉目了。这两人一次都没上过床，是岳明辉暗恋的？  
“你真的想要？”  
岳明辉坐在硬实的小腹上，顺从地点点头。  
“很舒服的，你试试？”  
他的嗓音虽然软却不娘，求人的时候像孩童一样委屈。  
李梓洋的手被他拉起来贴上流着水的私处，那里温热又柔软，手指头伸进一点岳明辉都能叫出声来。  
岳明辉的身体随着李梓洋的手指抽戳在小幅度起伏，让李梓洋想起他在舞池做的wave，一样的性感。  
真要插进去狠狠干一下的话不知道会有多致命。  
李梓洋最后的道德感在边缘上拉锯——这人喜欢的是李振洋，他亲哥。

岳明辉全然不知自己搞错了对象，见他不作声，又闻不到发情的信息素，干脆豁出去，背对着身下的人，扶着还硬着的粗长物顶进了穴口。  
穴肉被顶开、充挤，岳明辉禁不住舒爽仰头，发出悠长的感叹。  
他一直想要的东西，一直想要放开的情欲得到了短暂的满足，接下来有着更多等待充满的欲望。他不顾一切地摆腰起伏，哪怕李梓洋问他什么，他都不在乎了。  
“你真的不后悔？”  
“不后悔。”  
岳明辉只想他顶到更深处。  
身后的人似乎发出一声叹息，随后竟然起身挺立，跪在床上，同时发力掰住岳明辉的大腿，不让他掉下去，让他重重坐在自己的大腿上，钉死在腰间。  
小穴里的粗硬直接顶到岳明辉的宫口，岳明辉又痛又爽，叫不住声音，只能软软地喊出几句洋洋好疼。  
李梓洋用力撞他宫口不说话，信息素却终于收不住地瞬间充斥着房间。  
他和他哥的信息素都是葡萄酒味，真要说区别，那得到要专业品酒师闻出哪一年的差别。  
岳明辉现在脑子乱哄哄，整个人都陷入情欲中，哪里分得出。  
虽然生理上对Alpha的压制力产生了压迫感，岳明辉还是往后搂着李梓洋的脖子，狂乱地喊着他的名字。  
“我射进你宫口里好不好？”李梓洋全身都是汗，手心里也是。  
汗粘着岳明辉的大腿皮肤，滑得快按不住。  
岳明辉哭一样的嗓音说：“怀不上啊，洋洋。”  
他的手按住自己的小腹，一边浪叫着，一边断断续续地说：“射进去了也怀不上啊……”  
李梓洋有点心疼他。  
原来他都喜欢到想要为李振洋生宝宝的份上了。  
李梓洋本也就是想恶作剧才问的，听他这么一说心都化了。  
“那你想我射哪里？”他温柔地咬着岳明辉的耳朵，闻到一点甜巧克力的味道，可是他们今天没点百利甜啊。  
这时岳明辉躲着他的啃咬，非要扭头亲他一口，把李梓洋亲呆了。  
“脸上。”  
“你再说一次？”  
“洋洋射我脸上。”  
李梓洋坏笑一下，把他往前一推，拔出性器，只见刚才那个烫热的小口流出的水，在大腿上流下淫靡的水线。  
岳明辉跪在床上还没反应过来，臀部就被抬起，不等他抗议阴唇被拉开了的羞耻感，热乎乎的气息和舌苔就将他卷进新的爱欲中。  
晕乎的脑子里他唯一的想法就是：值，真他妈的值，这次破釜沉舟太值了。  
哪怕今晚过后他要下地狱，现下也根本管不了这么多了。  
他都要疯了，为什么李振洋的舌头还这么能动，他好怕自己会溅湿他的脸。  
他求李振洋停下来，他浑身都在抖，他根本管不住自己的身体。  
“嗯啊……”  
潮水不受控地往外喷涌，岳明辉爽得腰都在摆。  
可是李梓洋根本没放过他，把他按趴在床上，并拢了他的双腿骑上去，找准“小嘴”按住腰就是猛插。  
听着对方呼吸加重，岳明辉连连喊着：射脸上，洋洋射我脸上……  
可是他没想到就是这么狠心，两人一起攀上高潮的时候，“李振洋”射在了他白嫩的屁股上。  
岳明辉失去理智，回头哭着埋怨。  
“太坏了……”  
李梓洋反倒笑着顺着他的背，喘着气问他为什么一定要射到脸上，一边问还一边捏着岳明辉发硬的乳头。  
岳明辉扶上他欺负自己的手，翘起屁股蹭着身后软下的东西低声吞吞吐吐地说：“我想喝……”  
那玩意没过两秒变硬了，又插进了他红肿的小穴。  
岳明辉抓紧了床单，听见背上的人嘶哑地说：“你完了……”

浮浮沉沉地睡了个觉，岳明辉依稀记得梦里出现了很多东西但是完全记不起来。  
直到他看着自己一身的吻痕，脸色发青。  
他真的完蛋了，居然捅破了这扇窗。  
而且那扇窗另一边的人现在还在洗澡！  
三十岁的人了，岳明辉还蹦出个想法要不要趁现在逃走。  
可是逃得过一时，逃不过一世，岳明辉干脆把床单从头盖到脚。  
这个姿势维持到李梓洋穿着浴袍走出来。  
一看床上那坨棉团子，他就知道岳明辉醒了。  
多大个人了，还装死。  
不过这事他也真的做错了。  
他坐下来，冷静地扔下炸弹：“岳哥。”  
岳明辉脑子里充满了问号：什么情况？  
“其实我……啊……你应该知道吧，李振洋有个双胞胎弟弟。”  
岳明辉一瞬间从心脏冷到了脚指头，他好像预感到了什么。  
“我就是他弟弟，李梓洋。”  
“whaaaaat ？！”  
岳明辉鲤鱼打挺般地翻起来。  
李梓洋先发制人：“你是不是暗恋我哥？还想给他生孩子？”  
岳明辉有个缺点，虽然平时很能掰扯，但是情绪激动的时候一句话都说不出。  
他两眼发直地听着李振洋胞弟说话。  
“我正好也缺个床伴，你要是愿意，和我一起也行。”  
“我以后应该是要在国内发展了，固定一个床伴也省事，不然我经纪人要唠叨死。”  
“我也不勉强，你要是接受不来，出了这个门咱们当没这回事。”  
“我还要倒一下时差睡一觉，你自便就好。”  
“以后我艺名是木子洋，和真名差不多，你叫哪个都行。”

岳明辉哪里在乎他到底是木子洋还是李梓洋，反正他不是李振洋。  
关键是，他怎么竟然睡到弟弟身上去了。  
岳明辉呆愣坐着，李梓洋却盖上被子安然睡在床的另一边，嘴角还带着笑。


	2. 【洋岳】真心话与大冒险 4

ABO架空，李振洋×岳明辉，木子洋×岳明辉  
===========

岳明辉每次和李梓洋在清醒状态下做爱，看着那张和李振洋一模一样的脸就害羞。  
可是羞不到一分钟就被李梓洋摸得浑身发烫，顾不上那点廉耻伸手去找裤子里那根好用的长物，爱抚它，让它变成满足自己肉壶的长枪。  
李梓洋说他下面水多的像发情的Omega。  
岳明辉呸他：“我天赋异禀怎么着，湿点你不爱？”  
李梓洋直接把他大腿往外掰开，再提起，伸出舌头挨着泛着潮气的肉壶。  
岳明辉闭眼深呼吸一口，却没感受到预期的快乐。  
睁眼是李梓洋戏谑地看着自己，岳明辉腿上使劲就想踢他。  
李梓洋牢牢抓住不安分的腿，不得不说岳明辉还挺有力气的，要不是他做模特常年健身，还治不住他。  
“你属兔吗？这么爱蹬腿。”  
“你还做不做了？”  
“你再把刚才说的那个字重复一次？”  
“哪个字？做？”  
“你说湿是吧？再多说几次。”  
岳明辉瘪了，这种话他自己主动说的时候没什么，被人这么直白地要求重复几遍，他一大老爷们怎么好意思。  
“你干嘛呀……”  
李梓洋笑了，这人怎么又撒娇。  
可他偏偏要治他。  
于是他贴上岳明辉的阴户，浅浅地含着上面的小豆子，用舌头反复撩动小豆皮。  
光是这样身下的人就忍不住发出小动物一样的声音。  
他松口，那人就幽怨地用眼神责怪他怎么停下来。  
“说啊，说你很湿，见到我就湿。”  
“你神经病吧。”  
李梓洋又如法炮制了一次，岳明辉总是得不到完全的快乐，十分不畅快，终于护不住老脸放弃般地喊着：“我……我已经很湿了……你碰我啊……都是水了，很湿了，你看看，都流出来了……”  
李梓洋想不到他喊得比想象中淫荡，那黏糊糊的磁性嗓音就是让自己兴致高涨。  
他放下岳明辉的下身，涨得青筋凸起的性器蹭着肉壶外部的黏液，只做了简单的润滑就顺利地顶入紧致的内部。  
岳明辉满意地咬着自己的拇指，眼神迷离地看着这个在身体内部摩擦的人，贪婪地吸着压下来的葡萄酒味。  
李梓洋知道他在想什么，胸口发闷，把他扶坐起来埋头在他脖子间，还是没有闻到第一次的巧克力味。  
Beta不会有发情期，也基本没有信息素。他那次闻到的难道真的是酒味？ 

岳明辉洗完澡出来，床上李梓洋的手提电脑屏幕停留在他和一个小青年的合照上。  
那弟弟长得眉清目秀的，很招人喜欢，标题上叫灵超，还挺符合他形象的。  
等李梓洋回来了，岳明辉问他这弟弟是A还是O，李梓洋拿起他杠在肩膀上的毛巾给他搓头发。  
“小弟还没分化。”  
“他还不满18岁啊？”  
“再过半年吧。干嘛，看上人家了？”  
“那不至于，这不是见他长得挺水灵乖巧的。”  
“你不知道他有多皮，没少折腾人。”  
李梓洋低头闻岳明辉，身上的味道已经消散很多，看来是喷了那瓶信息素驱散液。  
这东西在他们那一圈都很常见，毕竟如果做了些皮肉交易又不想被发现的话，总得找个法子驱散味道。号称无毒无副作用，他经纪人知道他有固定炮友后没少叮嘱他给人用上。  
岳明辉喷了以后不用担心上班的时候被李振洋闻到，床上也放得更开些。  
“我能翻页不？”岳明辉指着电脑屏幕。  
“你翻。”李梓洋喜欢他这种小细节，懂得尊重别人的私隐。  
得到李梓洋同意的岳明辉开始一页页地看他和灵超的宣传照原图。  
镜头下的李梓洋表现出来的神态和实际接触中的有点熟悉又有点陌生。  
以前也有过商贸杂志的记者采访过李振洋和他们公司，那一期的封面就是化过妆的李振洋，沉着温柔又不失威严，一看就是个年轻有为的好青年。  
岳明辉决定回家再把那本杂志拿出来和李梓洋的对比一下。  
“我在网上能搜到这图不？”岳明辉抬头问李梓洋。  
“还得加工后才能宣发。”李梓洋戳着他脑袋警告：“不许打我小弟主意啊。”  
“哎呀，我打你主意行了吧？”  
“那可以。”李梓洋扬起了嘴角。  
“这几天我每天都得练习射箭和游泳，下个月起会有明星类的运动会，我得参加。”  
“哦，就是你客厅那套弓箭是吧，老帅了。”  
“如果能拿到名次，说不定能接到新的通告。”  
“有篮球吗？”  
“没有……你爱打球？”  
“我可是校队的，当年认识你哥就是因为打了一场球。”  
李梓洋回忆了一下四年前，他还寄宿在北服，很少回家。  
“下月预选赛在上海，我给你票，你来吗？”  
“嗯？”岳明辉视线从电脑屏幕转向李梓洋，“那你哥呢？”  
“他说他在家看。我搬出来就是不想给他添麻烦，我们俩长太像。”  
“那我去他家一起看……诶诶诶我头发！”  
岳明辉不知道李梓洋发什么疯要拼命揉他头发。  
“我说我有票，你怎么就听不懂？”  
“行啦行啦，我去我去，我请个假飞过去看你总可以了吧？”  
李梓洋满意把毛巾甩一边去，也坐了下来。  
岳明辉心里笑他还是个弟弟，琢磨着去上海买什么手信给李振洋。


	3. 【洋岳】真心话与大冒险 4

ABO架空，李振洋×岳明辉，木子洋×岳明辉  
===========

岳明辉每次和李梓洋在清醒状态下做爱，看着那张和李振洋一模一样的脸就害羞。  
可是羞不到一分钟就被李梓洋摸得浑身发烫，顾不上那点廉耻伸手去找裤子里那根好用的长物，爱抚它，让它变成满足自己肉壶的长枪。  
李梓洋说他下面水多的像发情的Omega。  
岳明辉呸他：“我天赋异禀怎么着，湿点你不爱？”  
李梓洋直接把他大腿往外掰开，再提起，伸出舌头挨着泛着潮气的肉壶。  
岳明辉闭眼深呼吸一口，却没感受到预期的快乐。  
睁眼是李梓洋戏谑地看着自己，岳明辉腿上使劲就想踢他。  
李梓洋牢牢抓住不安分的腿，不得不说岳明辉还挺有力气的，要不是他做模特常年健身，还治不住他。  
“你属兔吗？这么爱蹬腿。”  
“你还做不做了？”  
“你再把刚才说的那个字重复一次？”  
“哪个字？做？”  
“你说湿是吧？再多说几次。”  
岳明辉瘪了，这种话他自己主动说的时候没什么，被人这么直白地要求重复几遍，他一大老爷们怎么好意思。  
“你干嘛呀……”  
李梓洋笑了，这人怎么又撒娇。  
可他偏偏要治他。  
于是他贴上岳明辉的阴户，浅浅地含着上面的小豆子，用舌头反复撩动小豆皮。  
光是这样身下的人就忍不住发出小动物一样的声音。  
他松口，那人就幽怨地用眼神责怪他怎么停下来。  
“说啊，说你很湿，见到我就湿。”  
“你神经病吧。”  
李梓洋又如法炮制了一次，岳明辉总是得不到完全的快乐，十分不畅快，终于护不住老脸放弃般地喊着：“我……我已经很湿了……你碰我啊……都是水了，很湿了，你看看，都流出来了……”  
李梓洋想不到他喊得比想象中淫荡，那黏糊糊的磁性嗓音就是让自己兴致高涨。  
他放下岳明辉的下身，涨得青筋凸起的性器蹭着肉壶外部的黏液，只做了简单的润滑就顺利地顶入紧致的内部。  
岳明辉满意地咬着自己的拇指，眼神迷离地看着这个在身体内部摩擦的人，贪婪地吸着压下来的葡萄酒味。  
李梓洋知道他在想什么，胸口发闷，把他扶坐起来埋头在他脖子间，还是没有闻到第一次的巧克力味。  
Beta不会有发情期，也基本没有信息素。他那次闻到的难道真的是酒味？ 

岳明辉洗完澡出来，床上李梓洋的手提电脑屏幕停留在他和一个小青年的合照上。  
那弟弟长得眉清目秀的，很招人喜欢，标题上叫灵超，还挺符合他形象的。  
等李梓洋回来了，岳明辉问他这弟弟是A还是O，李梓洋拿起他杠在肩膀上的毛巾给他搓头发。  
“小弟还没分化。”  
“他还不满18岁啊？”  
“再过半年吧。干嘛，看上人家了？”  
“那不至于，这不是见他长得挺水灵乖巧的。”  
“你不知道他有多皮，没少折腾人。”  
李梓洋低头闻岳明辉，身上的味道已经消散很多，看来是喷了那瓶信息素驱散液。  
这东西在他们那一圈都很常见，毕竟如果做了些皮肉交易又不想被发现的话，总得找个法子驱散味道。号称无毒无副作用，他经纪人知道他有固定炮友后没少叮嘱他给人用上。  
岳明辉喷了以后不用担心上班的时候被李振洋闻到，床上也放得更开些。  
“我能翻页不？”岳明辉指着电脑屏幕。  
“你翻。”李梓洋喜欢他这种小细节，懂得尊重别人的私隐。  
得到李梓洋同意的岳明辉开始一页页地看他和灵超的宣传照原图。  
镜头下的李梓洋表现出来的神态和实际接触中的有点熟悉又有点陌生。  
以前也有过商贸杂志的记者采访过李振洋和他们公司，那一期的封面就是化过妆的李振洋，沉着温柔又不失威严，一看就是个年轻有为的好青年。  
岳明辉决定回家再把那本杂志拿出来和李梓洋的对比一下。  
“我在网上能搜到这图不？”岳明辉抬头问李梓洋。  
“还得加工后才能宣发。”李梓洋戳着他脑袋警告：“不许打我小弟主意啊。”  
“哎呀，我打你主意行了吧？”  
“那可以。”李梓洋扬起了嘴角。  
“这几天我每天都得练习射箭和游泳，下个月起会有明星类的运动会，我得参加。”  
“哦，就是你客厅那套弓箭是吧，老帅了。”  
“如果能拿到名次，说不定能接到新的通告。”  
“有篮球吗？”  
“没有……你爱打球？”  
“我可是校队的，当年认识你哥就是因为打了一场球。”  
李梓洋回忆了一下四年前，他还寄宿在北服，很少回家。  
“下月预选赛在上海，我给你票，你来吗？”  
“嗯？”岳明辉视线从电脑屏幕转向李梓洋，“那你哥呢？”  
“他说他在家看。我搬出来就是不想给他添麻烦，我们俩长太像。”  
“那我去他家一起看……诶诶诶我头发！”  
岳明辉不知道李梓洋发什么疯要拼命揉他头发。  
“我说我有票，你怎么就听不懂？”  
“行啦行啦，我去我去，我请个假飞过去看你总可以了吧？”  
李梓洋满意把毛巾甩一边去，也坐了下来。  
岳明辉心里笑他还是个弟弟，琢磨着去上海买什么手信给李振洋。


End file.
